Out With The Old
by keepcalm90
Summary: Fresh off his divorce and searching for a new place to live, Kurt finds himself in a very compromising position with his lawyer.


**Watching Sex and the City reruns yesterday inspired me to write this. For anyone who watches or has seen it you'll know this is based heavily on Harry and Charlotte. One scene imparticular. **

**I figured I'd write my spin on it with my two favorite boys. Enjoy and as always Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Out With The Old.**

Kurt would never have, in a million years, envisioned he'd be here. Sitting in the lobby of Turner, Sacks and Smythe Law Office waiting to be called in for his one o'clock meeting with a divorce attorney.

He's just flipping through an old copy of People when he hears the sound of the door opening up behind him.

"Mr. Anderson?," a voice asks inquisitively.

Kurt drops the magazine to the table, stands and turns to face what he assumes is his new lawyer.

Kurt's mildly turned off by the man's first appearance. His suit is completely untailored. His belt and shoes don't match at all and his hair is too long for the shape of his face.

The fashionista in Kurt is screaming to help this man but the more rational part of his brain is telling him to focus on the task at hand.

"Actually it's Hummel," Kurt corrects the man as he holds out his hand to him.

He takes it in a firm yet bumbling shake. "My apologies Mr. Hummel. I'm Sebastian Smythe. Why don't you come on in and we can chat." The poorly dressed man leads the way, Kurt following close behind.

"So what's the problem?" Sebastian asks seriously as he sits behind his messy desk.

"Oh well it's my husband. I-I mean my ex husband. Well actually we're still in the middle of a divorce and we've seem to hit a bit of a snag on the apartment," Kurt explains the entire thing in one long drawn out breath.

"Did you purchase the property together?" Sebastian questions, hand resting under his chin,

"Well no...but Blaine was very clear when we broke up. He said I could have it."

"Do you have that in a written agreement Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt hangs his head in embarrassment. "Well no, but Blaine gave me his word."

"I'm sorry if this question is a little obvious Mr. Hummel. But if your ex gave you his word then what seems to be the problem?"

"It's his mother," Kurt seethes, teeth gritted just thinking about it.

Susan Anderson was never Kurt's biggest fan. Although she never stated it out right she always acted as if Kurt was far too low brow to be married to her Doctor son. Kurt also knew for a fact that she blamed him for not being able to make the marriage work. Which was completely absurd. Both Kurt and Blaine had a hand in the unraveling of their once harmonious coexistence.

But that was all splitting hairs now. The only thing that mattered was that Kurt made sure he got the apartment that he was rightfully promised.

The next week is spent working out the details of the complete divorce settlement.

The last piece being the apartment. Which is how Kurt finds himself on the other side of a large meeting table, staring down his soon to be ex mother in law.

"We can offer you half of Dr. Anderson's 401k plan." Susan's attorney states. "It should pay out very handsomely considering his job status."

"We're not concerned with the money Mr. Goldwater. Mr. Hummel is seeking the property that he was guaranteed," Sebastian explains calmly.

"That property is not his to claim in any way," Susan snaps. "It's in the Anderson name and you Kurt Hummel are no longer."

"Blaine promised me that apartment," Kurt shouts, his hand smacking at the large desk.

"You promised Blaine a lot of things as well," she retorts. "Now if you're not willing to bend on this I'd be happy to take it to court."

Kurt's spirits fall. He's so sick of fighting for this marriage. He feels like he's been doing it forever.

Just then the door to the meeting room opens and a man hands Sebastian a paper.

"It looks like we've just received a fax from Dr. Anderson himself. It say's Kurt Hummel was a great and devoted husband. He deserves whatever he wants. I would like to please inform my mother of this fact and ask her to kindly stand down on this entire apartment issue."

Sebastian throws Mr. Goldwater and Susan a smug smile as he sets the fax down.

"Fine," Susan exhales bitterly. "Let's just go. Enjoy YOUR apartment." She glares at Kurt before stomping away. The loud click of her heals ominous in the quiet office.

The next Saturday Kurt's dressed in his stretch pants and tank top about to head out for a run when his door bells rings.

Sebastian's on the other side. His seemingly ill fitting suit jacket slung over his shoulder and his hair sticking wetly to his forehead.

"Hello," Kurt says curiously.

"Hey. I'm just here to drop these off for you to sign." Sebastian holds up a stack of papers.

After a year of trying and failing miserably to uphold the vows he and Blaine promised each other, the sum of Kurt's entire marriage can now fit in his divorce attorneys hand.

It's both mournful and freeing. But Kurt decides to deem it as the latter. Knowing in his heart that he did everything he could to make his relationship work out.

"Well um I was just about to go for a run," Kurt explains. "But I guess I could hold it off for a bit. Come in please."

"Hot," Sebastian states loudly as they walk towards the dining room table.

Kurt turns around to eye him questioningly.

"Outside. It's hot outside," Sebastian clarifies, laughs tensely.

"Right." Kurt nods in agreement.

He sits and Sebastian lays out the papers for him to sign.

Four perfectly written signatures later and Kurt's officially divorced.

Kurt hands the stack back to Sebastian. Who's now looking around impressed. "So this is the place we were fighting over. I can see why you would want it."

"Actually I've been thinking about selling it," Kurt expresses sadly.

"After we worked so hard to get it."

"It's just a little big for just one person."

"Well if you're really interested in looking for a new place a buddy of mine is selling his. I could give you an exclusive tour tomorrow."

"That sounds great." Kurt smiles.

* * *

Since it's still so hot outside Kurt sticks to a simply jeans and tee shirt combo and his glasses because he's just too lazy to put his contacts in. Plus he has nobody to impress today. He's just going out with Sebastian.

They take a cab up to the west end. The building is beautiful on the outside. Not classic like his current building but modern with it's own contemporary flare.

But when they enter the apartment is nothing like what Kurt was expecting.

Every piece of furniture is leather. The rugs are various animal prints and the walls are painted red.

"Eww it's hideous," Kurt cringes.

"This isn't even the best part," Sebastian laughs.

He walks over to a remote, clicking it until all the lights dim and the stereo turns on. Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye, playing softly in the background.

"Oh gross," Kurt giggles.

"And look." Sebastian presses another button making a black screen lower slowly over the windows.

"Well you certainly do know your way around this place," Kurt raises an eyebrow at his lawyer.

"Yeah I had to sublet it last year while I was still looking for a place to buy," Sebastian admits sheepishly.

Kurt spins, catching sight of the massive piece of stereo equipment. Large surround sound speakers hooked up to the wall.

"It's amazing that men think it takes all this to get someone into bed." Kurt says with an amused shake of his head.

"Well what does it take?" Sebastian ask boldly.

Kurt turns around with wide eyes. He's sure his ears have just deceived him. In fact he'd be positive of it if it was not for the now crazed look in Sebastian's big green eyes.

"Kurt," Sebastian growls. "I think you are the sexiest man I've ever met."

Kurt begins to laugh nervously, feet pacing the floor. "Sebastian don't be ridiculous. I'm wearing my glasses."

"It makes me crazy when you say my name," Sebastian shouts.

Kurt pauses. "Well then I'm definitely going to stop saying it."

"What a jackass your ex husband must be," Sebastian scoffs.

"Blaine was not a jack-" Kurt begins.

"Was a jackass," Sebastian cuts him off. "If I was lucky enough to have you in my bed I would never be able to take my hands off you. Ever since the first time I saw you I can't think about anything else."

Kurt begins to fan himself. "It's getting kind of hot in here. I'm sweating. Can we please open a window."

"You know I fantasies about your lips. Your perfect pink, pouty lips," Sebastian stresses.

Kurt freezes, suddenly captivated by a man that just minutes ago he found completely unappealing.

Kurt's not sure if it's the leather, the music or the way Sebastian's looking at him. But whatever it is it's powerful enough to drive Kurt from where's he's standing and right into Sebastian's waiting arms.

Their lips meet in a firm kiss as their now connected bodies topple onto the waiting bed.

Sebastian's lips are like magic. Soft, warm, welcoming.

The kiss sends a shiver down Kurt's spin, straight to his groin.

He hasn't kissed anybody in six months but it's been even longer since he's been kissed with such passion and enthusiasm.

Kurt lays pinned under Sebastian's surprisingly strong body, completely enthralled by the fact that this man is ravishing him with his mouth.

His lips moving fervently down Kurt's jaw line to his neck where he begins to suck with just the right amount of pressure to get Kurt rock hard in a moment.

"Oh wow," Kurt stutters, hands gripping firmly onto Sebastian's dress shirt.

Their eyes lock in a heated stare as their hands begin to rip and tear off the others clothing.

Kurt's had several images of him taking Sebastian's clothes off. In all those scenarios it was too replace his gaudy suits with perfectly tailored one's.

He never dreamed it being in this context.

But right now, in this moment Kurt's too hot, far too turned on to care about why this is all happening.

He simply strips Sebastian of his attire until he's down to just his boxers.

Kurt licks his lips at the new found sight. Who knew that underneath those ugly clothes was a muscular, defined body.

They meet again. Now bare bodies rubbing with a perfect amount of friction.

Sebastian's shifts until he's on top, practically pinning Kurt to the mattress, lips working eagerly over his naked form.

"Fuck you're so perfect," Sebastian pants against Kurt's skin. The warm breath ghosting delicately over his body.

Sebastian continues on like that for what feels like his time to worship every single inch of a still shocked Kurt. Many crazy things have happened to him in his 31 years of living.

But fucking his divorce attorney on a strangers bed is pretty high up on the list.

Kurt's brain practically melts when the lawyer finally wraps his scrumptious lips around the head of his dick, sinking down completely in one seamlessly fluid action.

A shameless moan bubbling up deep from inside Kurt and coming out much louder than intended.

"Holy fucking shit you're good at that," Kurt compliments the man, hands caressing Sebastian's broad shoulders. His palm being met with firm muscle and bone.

Sebastian's hums in response. The vibrations traveling through Kurt's entire body. From the top of his head to the tips of his now curled up toes.

Sebastian pulls back, swirling his tongue along the dripping wet tip.  
"You taste terrific," he flatters quickly, returning to his task at hand in the blink of an eye.

Kurt throws his head back as Sebastian's begins to bob his up and down. The glide of his mouth so pleasing again Kurt can't hold in the unbridled noises that begin to flow out of him.

Sebastian's so attentive and not at all selfish.

They've been fooling around for over 30 minutes now and he still hasn't asked for some sort of reciprocation.

Kurt's mind reels at that notion. Sebastian's may not be his type but there's no denying he's still damn good at what he's doing.

Now Kurt was bordering on coming. At any minute this would be over and he most certainly didn't want that.

If Sebastian was that talented at giving head Kurt couldn't even fathom how eager he'd be to please when it came to the actually sex.

Kurt bits his bottom lip at his new lovers appearance. With his lips now bright red and swollen. A thin sheen of sweat across his brow and huge, lust blown pupils.

Kurt dove in for a hard kiss, knocking Sebastian on his back. A loud "oomph" huffing out of his chest.

"Do you have protection on you?" Kurt asked between heated kisses.

"I-I think I could probably find some here," Sebastian said stupefied. "The bathroom maybe. Do you want me to check?"

"Yes," Kurt begs. "God yes."

"Okay," Sebastian nearly tosses Kurt aside, jumping up from the bed and sprinting to the adjoining room.

He returns in less than a minute with a box of condoms in one hand and a small bottle of KY in the other.

Kurt sits up on his knees, watching with excited eyes as Sebastian pulls down his briefs, rolling the rubber down his impressive length.

He advances towards the bed, seizing Kurt around the hips and pushing him back down on the bed.

His fingers intently teasing at Kurt's puckered entrance.

Kurt hisses in sweet anticipation, waiting impatiently as Sebastian coats three of his digits with the lube.

When he slides the first two in Kurt exhales in satisfaction. Hips lifting up off the bed to help drive a piece of Sebastian further inside him.

"Holy Shit," Kurt wails, body working aggressively on Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian smiles down at him, wrist twisting and turning slightly as his fingers begin to make a come hither motion inside of action causing perfectly positioned prostate stimulation.

"YES. YES," Kurt calls out load. No longer caring about his lewd volume.

Sebastian lays on top of him once more. the weight a sinful balance to the enjoyment coursing through his veins.

Their lips find one another, making out so deeply that Kurt doesn't even notice Sebastian remove his fingers. It's not until Kurt feels the tip of Sebastian's cock prod at his awaiting entrance that he tears his mouth away to howl.

As their eyes lock Kurt begins to nod frantically. A silent plea for Sebastian to enter him.

The lawyer complies without hesitation,driving smoothly into Kurt.

Kurt gasp at the feeling, legs wrapping securely around Sebastian's hips to help keep him firmly in place.

Sebastian pumps enthusiastic, his pace mind blowing.

Being a bit older now Kurt's been with his fair share of people. Hell before he and Blaine met Kurt deemed himself a bit easy. He was still in his twenties then and the world was his oyster. In that time he was pleasured by many men but as he lays here now, getting laid into by man who helped aid in his divorce he can confidently say that this is the best sex of his life.

It's not just the attorney's willing and attentive nature. It's his 're surprisingly and uncharacteristically amazing.

So amazing in fact that Kurt never wants this moment to end. to helps stave off his impending orgasm to holds tightly to the base of his dick.

Watching in a torrid mix of ecstasy and fascination as Sebastian continues to fuck him expertly, hips snapping hurriedly. The wet slapping of their skin filling Kurt's ears and aiding in his building release.

Sebastian teeth scrape at the tender flesh of Kurt's neck. "Mmm," he rumbles deep. "Even your skin taste delicious."

Kurt pants in response, fingers knotting and fisting into Sebastian's too long locks.

They begin to move together, bodies tired and cracking with sweat.

"UGH,OH. I'm fuck I'm gonna come," Kurt warns.

In that instant Sebastian replaces his hand with the one Kurt still has securely around the top of his erection.

He palms at his fiercely, the rhythm syncing up completely with his still moving body.

Finally Kurt orgasm unleashes, gratification coursing through his veins as he screams and shakes.

Sebastian keeps on riding Kurt's sated body until his eyes roll back in his head and his entire frame quivers slightly.

Sebastian stays still for a moment, breathing heavy and chest heaving.

Soon he pulls out, collapsing beside Kurt and chuckling softly.

"Something funny?" Kurt asks, his own breath shallow.

"This laughter is not intended to be funny. It's more of the joyous nature. I've been dreaming about that since the moment I called you into my office. I never could have predicted it would actually happen," Sebastian laughs again.

"Well I never would've believed you would be that amazing. I mean wow. Just wow," Kurt exclaims, still a bit flabbergasted.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Sebastian whispers low, fingers caring through the hair at the nape of Kurt's neck. "You know the guy who owns this place is out of town till next week so there's no rush to leave. You wanna go again?

Kurt sits up on his elbow, flashing a devilish grin in his lawyers direction. " What do you think?"  
He ask playfully.

The two rolling towards each other and meeting in a passionate kiss.


End file.
